


Quantum Mirror

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU versions of the characters arriving in fic reality, Destruction of Earth, F/M, M/M, Mention of Mass Murder, Pregnancy, more tags to follow with each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Reality didn't end but that doesn't mean things are going to be easy. The first Cascade has brought visitors with it.





	1. Part One of Ten

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This story involves AU duplicates coming to exist in this fic's reality. Since they are just as "Real" as the fic's originals I will be alternating pov with the odd number chapters focusing on the crew of the Atlas and the Even number chapters focused on the arrivals on the new Olkarian.

Quantum Mirror  
Part One of Ten

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Sam Holt said as he looked around the meeting room. “I was having Slav explain things one more time because this is very hard to understand.” That was an understatement he’d gotten a head ache just listening to Slav’s explanations the last two days.

“Does he have any explanation for the transmissions we are picking up from inside the spatial distortion,” Pidge said sounding nervous. “Because it sounds like Olkarian is back in there some how and I’m pretty sure I heard Rynar on one of the messages.”

“Yes, Slav has figured it out,” Sam said with a frown. “He says we are seeing quantum mirroring in action and well it is why reality will not end because of these cascades but it will complicate things for all of us.” He brought up an image of a line, “This line is our reality and this x marks where Katie changed things.” An x appeared on it and then a second line left it. “Now Slav’s original theory was that this second line was only temporary and would fall back into our reality destroying both.” The two lines folded together and exploded. “But instead thanks to some unknown process of the multiverse instead a buffer has formed that is keeping that reality separate as it’s own universe.” He drew a large circle. “A side effect of that buffer is a sector of our space has been altered to be a mirror of that same sector in the other world and when the cascade wave retreats that mirror will be left behind.”

He didn’t understand that at all but it looked like most of the others did or were pretending to. “So that means Olkarian is probably back in there but why Olkarian I mean I’m glad and if Rynar is alive in there its even better but why did this happen here?” Pidge said seeming as if she caught on even if no one else did.

“Because your on that world Katie,” Sam said looking at his daughter. “According to Slav each Cascade will center on the location of the counterpart of the one who caused it so this green cascade centered on you.” He then turned toward everyone. “There will be two Katie’s after this as well as doppelgangers of anyone else who are also on that world.”

“So the next one will occur wherever the other me is?” Hunk asked and then frowned. “What happens if the other me is on a populated planet we got lucky this time Olkarian was gone but what if the next one hits Earth?” That was true Hunk was probably the most home sick after him so it was certainly possible. 

“Do we know what will happen if this effect hits a populated sector of space?” Shiro asked before anyone else could. “And can we predict where these events will occur at all?” That was true even if it was bad they could probably evacuate if they had enough warning.

“Slav refuses to speculate he says that this is all new even to him so he can’t begin to predict what will happen to anyone caught in the cascade.” Sam sounded tired. “There also is not currently a way to predict where it will happen though we have managed to calculate when.” He brought up a timer. “We’ve got just over a month until the yellow cascade so we have time to try to refine our data and come up with working theories.”

“There is another concern,” Allura said looking at Pidge with fear in her eyes. “What happens if Pidge encounters and makes contact with her other self will there be side effects?” He hadn’t even thought of that. He should have some of his favorite movies had that plot.

“According to Slav there is no risk in having multiple versions of the same people running around,” Sam Holt said making it clear he’d thought to ask for his daughter’s sake. “As Slav points out versions of you in different realities may share some similarities and an esoteric connection to you they still are not you and thus can be very different.” He looked at Allura, “Slav especially wanted me to point out that the fourth one that we are calling the white cascade you caused Allura might be the most bizarre of them all because of how long ago the changes started.”

“Are you talking about like the old sci fi stories where for example Pidge might actually have been a guy?” He saw Pidge frown but it was the first example he could come up with. “Or that some of the rest of us could be girls?”

“That or more,” Sam said shaking his head. “Some of us might never have been born or be a different gender, ethnicity or even a different species according to Slav there are a lot of things that can change with ten thousand years of alterations building on each other.”

“So how long until the distortion fades away and we have to deal with this mirrored system,” Keith said speaking for the first time. “I can’t be the only one to have noticed there are references to the Galra Central Comand Ship in some of those transmissions and we can detect a large object orbiting Olkarian.”

“Over the next twelve hours the cascade will begin to retract and we’ll be able to make audio contact a few hours before space completely normalizes,” Sam said after a moment. “Slav is working to attempt to speed up the time we can contact them to try to gauge how dangerous a situation may present itself when the distortion ends.” He turned off the projector. “So everyone should get some rest because we are going to be very busy soon.”

The meeting broke up and he hurried to catch up to Allura. He was kind of worried that now that they knew reality wouldn’t end that she might want to slow things down. “Allura, can I walk you to your room before I go to mine?” He asked because if she needed space he’d give it to her.

“No, Lance I want you to come with me to our room,” she said turning toward him. “I know what your afraid of that I’ll back off now that things didn’t end.” He felt embarrassed but he nodded. “Coran was right there is a time to start living and while there is still so much to do we can’t put our lives on hold.” She leaned forward and kissed him and then taking his hand led him down the hall.


	2. Part Two of Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember even number chapters are told from the POV of the arriving AU copies.

Quantum Mirror  
Part Two of Ten

He frowned as his wife walked into the meeting room. “Your supposed to be resting Katie,” he said with a hint of concern. His wife hadn’t been sleeping well before this weirdness happened and she needed the rest for her and the baby’s sake. “I told you I’d fill you in after the meeting.”

“I can lay there in the room and wait not sleeping or I can sit here not sleeping and ask questions,” Katie said with a weak smile. “I’d rather ask the questions.” He had to smile at that so he stood up and pulled out a chair for her. Once she was seated he gave her a quick kiss and then took his own seat back. “Where are the others?”

“Matt is going over the data with Rynar and the Olkari.” He saw her frown and he knew she wanted to be in there going over the data with them. “And Allura and Kolivan are on the Command system ship negotiating the meeting that will have to happen when the distortion drops.” He didn’t like what that ship had said about what was going on and he hoped when Matt came back he’d confirm that Rynar and her scientist had disproved it. “Oh and I have no idea where Keith is.”

He looked up then as Matt entered with a frown on his face. “Keith not back from the Command ship yet?” So that was where Keith was he just shook his head no and glanced at his wife. “Before you even ask Katie we still don’t know for sure but it is looking like that data is accurate and we are quantum doubles stranded in the reality of the you that visited the ship so many years ago.” 

“So we aren’t real?” He asked before his wife could say anything. “And what happened to this universe’s Olkarian did we erase all those people form existence.” He wanted his two biggest fears about this mess out of the way. He hated the thought of not being real and he didn’t want to be responsible for any more death and destruction. He just wanted to live a peaceful life with his wife and future child.

“According to the data we are just as real as the ones in this universe and the doubles of us back home,” Matt said with a shrug. “We just don’t have a universe of our own just a mini pocket it of it that was dumped into this one over a thankfully dead world.” He said after a moment. “According to what we’ve learned from that ship Olkarian was destroyed some time in the last few years by Haggar and it was stopping her that caused the whole time displacement thing just a few weeks ago for them.”

“That means Earth exists in this universe and our families are still alive,” Katie said finally speaking. “That means a version of Dad who didn’t do such horrible things.” She sounded happy and sad at the same time. “But we’ll never be able to forget that he isn’t actually our dad just an alternate universe counterpart.”

“If our child can meet the rest of their family then I’ll settle for alternate universe counterparts,” he said taking her hand. “This also means our kid won’t be alone one of the only humans left in the universe and that is a good thing.” He had hoped to have a big family someday but even if he and Katie only had the one at least now they’d be able to be around other humans. 

“I admit letting my kid meet my mom has been a fantasy of mine for years,” Matt said looking over at them. “Though Keith wants us to leave him out of any explanation to the folks in the other universe until we know we can trust them.”

He didn’t blame Keith at all and he intended for Katie to set out any meetings for the same reason. He just knew it was going to involve a lot of fighting. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the science that allowed Keith and Matt to have Takeshi it just seemed a bit unnatural to him coming from such a large traditional family but he’d never have said anything about it to either of them or his nephew.

The door opened then and Keith walked in looking annoyed, “Our Allura and theirs have reached a deal about the meeting,” he said looking at them. “I’m heading over to their ship with Rolo to meet with an alternate version of your dad while their Allura and Katie come over to meet with Kolivan and Allura on the Command System ship.”

“You aren’t going over there without me,” Matt said standing up. “We’ll leave Takeshi with Katie and Lance and I’ll fly with you.” He could tell Keith wanted to fight but Matt wasn’t going to back down on that. 

“You’ll have to leave him with Rynar,” Katie said after a moment. “Lance and I will be at the meeting with Allura I have to see her again.” He didn’t like the look on her face. “I just need to tell her what her telling us all that stuff caused.”

“It won’t help Katie and it isn’t even really her fault,” Keith said after a moment. “We all asked for details and she tried to avoid telling us at first until she thought it was an alternate universe.” He could tell by his wife’s face that Keith’s words only made her angrier and apparently Keith figured it out as well. “Fine I’ll ask Rynar to watch Takeshi but I still wish you’d stay here with him Matt.”

“I’d prefer to but I need to see for myself how much this guy is like dad,” Matt said as he walked over to Keith. “I mean if we are stuck here then sooner or later we’ll have to let our son meet his world’s version of my mother and I’d like to know what to expect.”

“Not to mention this world’s version of my mother,” Keith said after a moment. “I really wish Mom had been on planet when this happened it would have helped.” He could understand that sentiment but Krolia had been busy leading the search for the supposed Altean Colony Lotor was rumored to have had hidden somewhere.

“We should go get some sleep Katie,” he said after a moment. “If you insist on confronting the other you then we’ll need to be well rested.” He saw her frown but she nodded and got up to follow him back to their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Quantum Mirror   
Part Three of Ten

“Are you sure about this Nyma you don’t have to come along,” Pidge said from her seat as they flew toward the Galra Command System Ship where the meeting with the new residents of their universe was to take place. “I mean it still bugs me that they refused to allow my dad to come over.” 

“I thought they said that his presence might disturb some of the folks present something about a bad incident he was involved in,” Nyma said looking back at them. “I mean if your worried I’ll turn around and three of us can go back.”

“No keep going,” she said looking over at Pidge. “This is a delicate situation Pidge we have to give them some leeway and besides if necessary the others will come to our aid.” She knew the Shiro, Keith, Hunk and Lance were all waiting for the word to jump into the lions and launch if necessary. “Besides they are sending over their Keith and a few others to Atlas at the same time we are doing this.” She pointed at the similar rebel ship going by in the opposite direction.

“So both sides give up one Paladin so neither of us pulls Voltron out for no reason,” Pidge said shaking her head. “I’m not so sure about that decision either Princess.” She agreed but there was nothing to be done. She couldn’t blame the people newly arrived in their universe for being wary and truthfully she did not want to know what a confrontation between two Voltrons would be like.

“We’re here too late to turn back now,” Nyma said from where she was sitting. “I’ll keep my finger on the ignition just in case.” She nodded as she and Pidge got up and headed to the hatch. They emerged into a hanger where the five lions sat. The only people waiting for them were her counterpart, Kolivan, Lance and Pidge’s counterpart whose appearance was shocking. 

“Your pregnant,” Pidge said staring at her counterpart who looked several years older and was quiet clearly with child. “You must never have gotten time shifted like we did you lived through the years we skipped.”

The other Pidge walked up to them and frowned, “You look the same just like you did when you ruined everything.” She reached back and punched Pidge as hard as she could sending her to the floor. “It is all your fault we lost Shiro, Hunk and Coran because of you.” She had tears streaming down her face. “Then Keith lost the black lion to Zarkon and Dad had to stop him by becoming the worst mass murder in the universe and Earth was destroyed as pay back.”

“Katie stop,” the other Lance said as he grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. She noticed the matching rings on their hands and realized this Lance was involved with this Pidge, this Katie. “Look I know your hurting but this won’t help.”

“Lance, take your wife to a room where she can calm down,” the other Allura looked over at her. “My husband and I can handle this.” She took Kolivan’s hand and approached. “I am sorry for that in truth Katie knows that there is blame to go around on both sides, we should not have asked you about your future even as you should not have told us.” 

“So the Earth of you universe was destroyed,” she asked and the Kolivan married to her double nodded. “In this reality it was invaded but we saved it from destruction at Sendak’s hands.” She had other questions she wanted to ask but they could wait she turned to look at Pidge who was staring after the other two with a strange look on her face. “Are you alright Pidge?”

“I’m fine,” She said standing up. “How did what I told you about the past lead to all that happening?” She had hoped Pidge would wait to ask about those things. She had the feeling that this was ugly history for this world and they had their own ugly history to share.

“Our Katie immediately took off in her modified pod to get her father back leaving the rest of us stranded in the Castle.” The other Allura said sadly. “We eventually managed to get the red and yellow lions out but it damaged several systems so I stayed behind to repair them while Keith and Shiro took the red lion to find Katie and Hunk and Coran went for a new crystal to power the Castle.” She paused a strained look appearing on her face, “In the end only Keith and Katie returned with her father while Shay arrived in the yellow lion with our new crystal.”

“The Black Paladin’s last request was that Keith take his place leading Voltron,” Kolivan said speaking up. “Your brother eventually took the red lion and for a time it seemed things would work out but Keith was no match for Zarkon in the battle for the lion he lost.” 

“We had to go on the run because through the black lion Zarkon could control the other lions and when all hope seemed lost your father disappeared.” Allura said sadly. “He turned himself into Zarkon offering to trade the remaining lions for a guarantee of safety for his children and for Earth.”

“My dad would never do that,” Pidge said angrily. “He’d never sell out the universe just to save our skins.” She saw them exchange glances and realized that while Pidge was right she was not going to like what her father actually did.

“You are correct it was a deception to get on board where he infected the Galra systems with a virus that cause every sentry in the Galra Empire to turn on their masters and go on a murder spree.” Kolivan said grimly. “The death toll was astronomical Galra Sentries are on every ship, every colony and every civilian city.” She saw Pidge staring at in horror. “He also detonated a bomb made with teledaav technology it destroyed everything but the black lion which I recovered when the Blade of Marmora investigated.”

“Some of the surviving Galra generals insisted that Lotor take revenge for all the slain Galra and he did so by destroyed your home world and everyone on it.” She saw Pidge looking down at her counterparts words. “In the end there were no winners and to stabilize the situation we had to help Kolivan take the throne of the Galra empire and in time we married.” The other Allura looked over at her, “And now you can tell us how your world differs from ours.”

She began to tell them the details of how their universe differed not at all surprised that Pidge wasn’t contributing much. The only thing that surprised them was the mention of the Altean Colony since apparently in their world they had yet to find it since Lotor died before anyone located it. “And that’s how we ended up here.” she said once she was done. She glanced at the lions behind the other Allura she sensed something off about them. “Can I ask who pilots your lions now?”

“No one,” the other Allura said after a moment. “Our lions stopped functioning some years ago once peace was achieved.” That Allura looked at Pidge, “That is why we asked you to bring your Green Paladin since we could not use our Voltron to defend ourselves.” The other Allura glanced at her husband. “I have to ask how do we move forward from this?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Even if we agree on the best course of action for integrating all of you into our universe there is the fact there will be more of these cascades in the future.” This was already shaping up to be a potential mess. “I suggest we go back and talk to the others from our realities and meet again to discuss this more in the next few days.”

They agreed and soon enough she and Pidge were on their way back with Nyma. “Are you alright Pidge?” She asked now that she could do so without her counterpart or her husband listening in. “I know this must be a lot to deal with.”

“I caused all that trouble just because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut,” Pidge said sadly. “All that death is on me the other Katie was right to say it.” She should have known that Pidge would take it to heart once she learned the full scope.

“No she was not Pidge,” she said knowing that Pidge needed to hear this. “You did not choose to get thrown back in time and you did not make her act on what you told her they way that she did so.” She glanced up to see Nyma was stealing glances at them. “There were responsible ways to act on the information you gave and that Katie chose to simply run off without letting anyone help and that is on her.” She suspected the other one knew that deep down and that was why she had lashed out at Pidge.


	4. Chapter 4

Quantum Mirror   
Part Four of Ten

“There I’m finished,” he said stepping back admiring his work on Keith’s hair. “You look really good with short hair but I don’t see why you had me cut it.” They had discussed cutting Keith’s hair if he and the other Keith looks really similar but the other Keith had a scar on his face.

“I just felt like it,” Keith said as he got out the chair and looked over at him. “We match now,” he said pointing out that unlike his counter part he’d sported short hair for years. “Plus I kind of need a fresh start after it really hit me what the next few years are going to be like.” He walked over to their son’s crib and looked down at him. “Our son won’t be able to really understand what happened for years and he won’t even be able to tell the difference between this world’s Krolia and his grandmother if he ever meets her.”

“If he meets her,” he asked as he planned to let their son meet his mother and father at some point if it was feasible. He hadn’t told them about Takeshi but they had been just like he remembered them. He had the impression that Keith’s brief meeting with the other Kolivan and his mother had been different.

“I got the impression that this world’s Krolia kind of shares the attitude both Kolivan’s seem to have.” Keith said looking back at him. “The only my world matters bit she didn’t seem that interested in knowing me to be honest.”

“Her loss then,” he said as he walked up and put his arms around Keith. “Do you want to talk about seeing the other Shiro?” He asked ignoring the bit of fear that had always existed that Keith had settled for him because Shiro was gone.

“Not really, truthfully I hope I never have to spend any time around him,” Keith said surprising him. “I mean I suppose it is nice he didn’t die in this world but between the hair and that stupid floating arm he’s just so different that it is abundantly clear he isn’t the Shiro I knew.” He had thought the arm was a bit ridicules himself but he would have never thought Keith would say it. “Plus I really don’t want to be around the other Keith and I get the impression I’d have to be if I wanted any kind of friendship with that Shiro.”

“Well given I think they are involved with each that is probably true,” he said and saw Keith frown. “You didn’t notice how close they stood to each other.” He then thought about it. “Or maybe one of them is involved with that other guy I think they introduced him as Curtis?”

“It doesn’t matter I don’t plan to socialize with any of them if I can help it,” Keith said with a frown. “How do you think your sister and Lance are doing I heard from Allura that she punched her other self first chance she got.”

“I heard, Lance says Katie is sleeping at the moment so I haven’t spoken to her but I imagine that’s only the first confrontation they are going to have.” He knew his sister needed someone to blame for everything that happened and her counterpart was the easy target. “I imagine that it will complicate things with this version of our parents and possibly with the counterparts of Lance’s family as well once they are told about him.” He hoped that wouldn’t put strain on their marriage but he knew how important family was to Lance and he had no doubt that Lance would want to spend time with the closest thing to his family he could get. 

“Just think, things are going to get even more complicated soon when these other Cascades happen,” Keith said pulling away form him. “I wonder how many of us will be in the next one.” 

“Who knows between those that may have died and those that simply weren’t there like Shay and Krolia weren’t here for ours it could be any mixture of us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Quantum Mirror  
Part Five of Ten

It figured that on the night he couldn’t sleep he’d ended up in the middle. If he was on the edge he’d have been able to slip out without waking Shiro and Curtis but with Shiro pressed against his back and Curtis curled toward his front there was no moving without waking them. So he was stuck laying there staring at the clock next to the dock for Shiro’s arm that kept it immobile in case he had a dream. He just kept going over the events of the day when a scar less double of himself had shown up with a still living Rolo and a short haired double of Matt Holt. 

One difference between their realities had become obvious the moment his counterpart had frozen upon seeing Shiro. The other Matt Holt had explains that Shiro died shortly after Pidge altered that reality and unlike their own Shiro was not saved by the black lion and never cloned. The later revelations about Sam Holt and everything else that had happened seemed to pale in comparison to the fact that Shiro was dead for good in that universe. 

He wasn’t the only one shocked he’d known that nearly everyone had probably started to expect that universe to be better than theirs since Sendak had died so much earlier. He hadn’t been there to invade the Earth and cause all that misery. It was disturbing to think that what should have been a clearly good thing ending Sendak and saving Sam early had instead resulted in so much suffering.

He tried to push his own fears about eventually losing Shiro out of his head even now he still had those moments when he wondered when Shiro was going to be taken from him again. “Having trouble sleeping,” Shiro’s voice came from behind him and he felt the other man sit up. He glanced down and saw that Curtis was also awake and looking at him. 

“Is this about failing to get black back from Zarkon in that other reality?” Shiro asked and he looked back at him and shook his head no. “Then it’s the fact I died so early.” He nodded and leaned back into Shiro. Curtis moved closer to him and thew his arm over the two of them. “If Slav is right and there are an infinite number of realities out there then every possibility exist Keith but I know its hard when it is right in your face.”

“I’m also afraid of what we will see when the reality I changed gets here,” he said speaking that fear out loud for the first time. “I told myself that I was making that world better but I also thought Pidge had to have made the world she went to better and it isn’t.”

“I think the only lesson from any of this,” Curtis said finally joining the conversation. “Is that you can’t predict how any changes effect things.” He seemed thoughtful. “I mean I never knew that Matt Holt was open to the idea of being with men.”

“Wait why did you say that,” he asked staring down at Curtis. “I didn’t see anything that implied that.” He felt Shiro laugh against his back. “What did I miss Shiro, Curtis?” He knew he had trouble with social cues some times but he thought he’d have noticed if Matt Holt had said anything about dating guys.

“He and that Keith they are involved,” Shiro said after a moment. “You could tell by the way he let Keith lean into his space and how the other Keith kept getting closer to him the more uncomfortable he got.” 

“Yeah our Matt lets N-7 lean in just like that and you get closer to Shiro when your uncomfortable.” Curtis said with a smile. “I know you probably don’t like being reminded of similarities but given how much Shiro and I watch you we couldn’t help but notice.” He then looked up at Shiro, “Do you know if our Matt also goes both ways?”

“He does,” Shiro said after a moment. “He told me on the trip to Kerberos that he prefers women but he is not opposed to being with men and he was curious if I’d ever been with a woman.” He could tell Shiro was chuckling a bit at the memory. “That was one of many conversations we had that went in odd directions because I was the only one there other than his dad for him to talk about that stuff with.”

He could understand that Shiro was easy to talk to about anything. “So ready to try going back to sleep,” Curtis said looking up at him. “Or would you rather forget about sleep for a while.” He knew the look in the other man’s eye and Shiro obviously did too based on what was pressing into his back at the moment. He felt his own body beginning to respond so he leaned down and kissed Curtis while sliding his hand down Shiro’s stomach. He felt shiro kissing his neck and he stopped worrying about the other world.


	6. Chapter 6

Quantum Mirror  
Part Six of Ten

“Your meeting ran late,” he asked from where he was sitting in their bed. He would have preferred to go with her to the meeting with Rynar but the Galra forces here with him had required his attention they were picking up transmission from the various Galra factions operating in this world and it was making them nervous. 

“The Olkari survivors of this universe have become aware of our arrival and they are demanding to be allowed to come live here on this Olkarian.” He hadn’t expected the first problem to be the Olkari of this universe. “Rynar is sympathetic but she wants more assurances than just Slav’s that doubles interacting regularly will not cause problems.” She had began to change into her sleep wear and glanced back at him. “What was the issue with our people?”

“Several of them have accessed publicly available information and seeing how there are more living Galra in this universe but they are in the middle of a massive civil war.” He shook his head, “there are at least a dozen claimants to the throne and no Krel Zaal has been held since Honverva assassinated most of the major figures at the last one.”

“Let me guess they want us to enter the conflict and do for these Galra what we have done for the ones back home,” Allura said and he nodded. “However, we only have one ship and no way of knowing how the residents of this universe would react to such a power grab.”

“Which I very patiently explained to them while also not ruling it out to avoid any potential mutiny.” He said as his wife climbed into the bed. “This universe is our home now and we will have to navigate things carefully.” 

“Yes we will,” she said with a deep frown. “Especially because of what I have to tell you.” She looked over at him. “Our efforts have born fruit we are gong to have a child.” He found himself staring at his wife. They’d been trying for more than two years to conceive with no results and now just before this occurred it happened. 

“How long have you known?” He asked as she had not had any medical exams during their visit to Okarian. He suspected that she had known for a while but not revealed anything because the shadow of Lotor was still prevalent in the empire and he had been the only known hybrid between their species.

“A few weeks the doctors advised I keep it quiet for another week or so until we were sure the risk of miscarriage was decreasing.” She said putting her hand on her stomach. “However, with the situation we are in now there is little point in keeping things secret.”

“Are you happy about it?” He asked slightly worried that she wasn’t. She would have been willing to simply use genetic technology to have children but the Galra empire would have never approved a prince or princess had to be naturally born despite how difficult it would be for them. 

“I was,” she said with a frown on her face. “And I still want to have our child but it coming to pass in this bizarre situation does dampen my spirits quite a bit.” She leaned over and kissed him, “But no matter what we will face this together as we’ve faced all our problems the last few years.”

He could understand her fears he was acutely aware that to the people of this universe they were intruders and while he would have shared that view if the situation was reversed he would not let his family or people be mistreated by anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Quantum Mirror  
Part Seven of Ten

“Are you alright Colleen?” She asked seeing the other woman staring something on a data pad. The woman was normally one of the easiest people for her to talk with because she was the only other parent whose child was on the ship 

“Sorry I know you don’t like to talk about the doubles from the other world,” Colleen said with a curious expression on her face. “So I’ll just finish looking at this later.” She got the impression Colleen wanted to bring it up but was doing her best to respect her decision that there was no need for any kind of real connection with the people of that anomaly.

“More bad news from that world?” She asked figuring it was the least she could do. She could be there for her friend who she knew had taken the news about her husband’s actions in that world hard. She had tried to assure her it didn’t matter but Colleen had only said Sam had considered a similar plan when Earth was taken over but they hadn’t had the coding to make it possible.

“No, it is kind of good news in a way but also shocking and sort of applies to you too but doesn’t because you don’t want anything to do with Keith’s double,” Colleen said sounding confused. “Look can I tell you this you’ll hear about it sooner or later?” She nodded reluctantly. “Okay the Matt of that world finally told me that he and that Keith are together which I already knew,” Colleen said. “He acts just like my son with his significant other so it was easy to spot but what I didn’t know is that they have a child, a son.”

She hadn’t noticed the alternate Keith being with the alternate Matt she’d been trying to avoid interacting with them but she was truly thrown by them having a child. “Is the child adopted or did they employ genetic engineering to have a biological child?” She wasn’t sure why she asked a child didn’t really change anything that Keith was not her son and their child was certainly not her grandson.

“Genetic engineering and he’s about two years old named Takeshi,” Colleen said after a moment. “the other Matt points out that I’m the closest thing to a grand mother that boy will have and he’d like for him to know me and Sam eventually but me at first.” She looked out of sorts, “Matt wants me to come meet him tomorrow but I just don’t know what to do I mean I always wanted grand kids but one showing up with an alternate universe version of my son is a bit weird even for my life.” She laughed weakly, “And after the last few years I thought nothing could surprise me.”

She could tell that Colleen wanted permission to go meet the boy from someone but she couldn’t give it to her. “If you’ll excuse me I need to go do something,” She saw the other woman start but the other woman didn’t ask her to stay and she was grateful.

She found herself walking the halls of the Atlas without any real direction. She didn’t know why the existence of the child was bothering her. She’d already decided not to have anything to do with that double of her son as he wasn’t her son. He belonged to some double of her but she somehow hadn’t considered the possibility of the double having a child. She began to wonder at the other cascades and if they’d bring children with them as well and if she’d be able to stick to her decision that they had nothing to do with her..


	8. Chapter 8

Quantum Mirror  
Part Eight of Ten

He couldn’t help but be a bit jealous as he saw a version of Colleen Holt playing with his son while talking with Matt and Katie. He was grateful that Takeshi was going to have at least one grand mother to spoil him but he couldn’t forget how happy his own mother had been and how the closest thing to her in this universe wanted nothing to do with him. He could certainly understand the mind set that they weren’t really related since they were from totally different universes but he’d been alone far to long after his father died to turn down more family if the option presented itself.

He looked up as Lance and the alternate Vernoica walked in and he felt another pang. Veronica had been a surprise they knew the Colleen Holt from this universe was coming over but when she’d turned up with Lance’s sister it had been a real surprise. The fact she was here to help Lance record a video message to help explain things to his families counterparts back on Earth only made him more jealous.

He noticed they were not heading over to join the others so he headed closer to see what they were talking about. “Yeah it was bizare hook up city on the Atlas in the days before you all arrived since we thought the universe was about to end.” Veronica was saying. “Most of them fizzled out once it became clear everyone wasn’t going to die but a few are still going strong Coran and Ina Leifsdottir for example.”

Lance saw him and asked, “Keith do you remember Ina Leifsdottir the name sounds familiar but I can’t place it.” he didn’t know why Lance was asking him he was terrible with names from the past. He just shrugged and Lance turned back to Veronica. “What about me what wild romance is my counterpart having oh and Keith too that might be good for a laugh?” He ignored the jibe he didn’t care who his counterpart was with.

“Allura finally stopped keeping you at arms length and Keith ended up with Captain Shirogane and Curtis who I think he had already dated back during the Garrison days.” Lance looked a bit shell shocked and then turned to look at him. “You dated a guy at the Garrison how did I miss that.”

“I dated plenty of people back at the Garrison I just didn’t advertise it like you did since I could actually get a date,” he said not wanting to admit he had no idea who Curtis was and he could count on Lance’ s reaction to cover it up. Veronica however beat Lance to the punch by bursting out laughing attracting everyone else’s attention. 

He saw Colleen frowning and glancing at her chrono. “I have enjoyed this but Veronica and I need to get back to the Atlas,” she said before turning back to Matt. “I’ll definitely try to be back as soon as possible.” He said a quick good bye and then watched everyone else leave. He wasn’t surprised that Matt was carrying their son with him so the alternate version of his mother could say goodbye to him at the transport ship they’d come over on.

He spent the time they were gone trying to place the Curtis that Veronica had mentioned it took him a while to even remember the guy from the brief introductions on that ship the Atlas. He did look familiar but he really didn’t remember dating him but he figured he must have so he sat down and tried to place him. He finally did just before Matt and Takeshi got back. He had been the tutor who asked him out just before Shiro was blamed for Kerberos. They’d gone on a few dates and that was it so his counterpart was with them both that surprised him. He’d never considered more than one partner and really didn’t think he’d like it. He guessed they were more different than he would have thought.

“You okay you were very quiet,” Matt finally asked him Takeshi asleep in his arms. He nodded not wanting to begin a conversation that might wake up their son. “Let me put him down and then we’ll spend some time just the two of us.”

He nodded that sounded wonderful and so much better than being preoccupied with his or his mother’s counterparts and their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Quantum Mirror  
Part Nine of Ten

“We’ll have to be leaving this sector soon,” Allura said to them as they were gathered in the meeting room. “We’ve got to get back to freeing worlds from the Galra and strengthening Coalition positions.” That was certainly true but it felt like they were leaving things half finished here.

“Are we sure it’s a good time to do that I mean there is still so much we don’t understand about these quantum doubles,” Pidge said looking around. “I mean in just a few weeks we’ll be dealing with the second Cascade and we still have no idea what will happen if it hits a populated world?”

“A joint Earth/Coalition science team along with negotiators will be arriving to take over the work of trying to integrate this Olkari and it’s people into our universe,” Sam Holt said speaking up. “But the Atlas and Voltron are the best weapon we have against the Galra and we can’t ignore those responsibilities to stay here.” He paused then, “once the Yellow cascade occurs we will of course be the ones to make first contact but until that happens we have other things to do.”

“Right so if anyone has any business with the doubles now is the time to get it over with,” Shiro said from beside him. “In forty eight hours we’ll be resuming our mop up operations against the Galra factions.” He watched as everyone nodded and then began clearing out of the meeting room.

He snagged Shiro’s flesh and blood hand so they’d be the last two out of the meeting room. Once they were alone he leaned in close and whispered. “Curtis wanted me to remind you that all three of us have most of tomorrow off duty and we will be spending it together.”

“I won’t forget,” Shiro said with a smile, “I’m looking forward to it since it will probably be out last time off until after the next cascade.” He wished that Earth wasn’t being a pain about letting Allura command the Atlas now that Shiro was back in black but they insisted that Shiro remain Captain until Allura had proven herself which she wouldn't get a chance to do until they were back in combat. “But right now I’ve got a meeting with Allura and Earth gov about how stubborn they are being about this transfer of authority.” Shiro gave him a quick kiss and then headed out of the room.

Curtis was also on shift and he was the only one at a bit of loose ends since as the red Paladin he didn’t have assigned duties. He knew he could go volunteer and they’d find something for him to do but instead he thought he’d check on his mother. She’d been acting distant the last few days and he wanted to find out why.

It didn’t take him long to find her she was in the gym beating a heavy bag hard enough that it was starting to tear. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and slowed her strikes stopping after a moment. “How was the meeting?”

“Fine, we’ll be back to fighting the Galra in two days,” he saw her nod. “Want to tel me why you didn’t come and why you’ve been in a foul mood the last few days?” He could tell instantly that she didn’t want to tell him anything but he knew she would sooner or later.

“I do not know why but I am bothered by the fact that the double of you has a child with Matt Holt,” his mother said after a moment. “During our time on the space whale you were clear that you did not plan to have children of your own so this child's existence surprises me.”

“I still don’t really plan to ever have kids but nothing is ever sat in stone,” he said honestly. “I mean if Shiro and Curtis want kids some day then we’d have to talk about it.” He saw his mother frown he got the impression she didn’t care for his current romantic arrangement but he wasn’t going to have that discussion with her. “But why does this bother you so much you said you didn’t want anything to do with any one from that world?”

“I don’t know and that frustrates me even more,” his mother said after a moment. “I do not feel any kinship with that Keith or his off spring but I find myself wondering about them just the same.” He had the feeling his mother was just being defensive. 

“Maybe you should go meet the kid,” he suggested and could tell from his mother’s face that it would never happen. “You may not feel any kinship with them but they are going to be part of our universe now and they might not be the only ones there will at least be a double of me in the cascade I caused and probably in some of the others too.” His mother just nodded a blank expression on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Quantum Mirror   
Part Ten of Ten

“Good riddance,” she said as she watched the Atlas disappear form the scanners as it finally left their system. “Are you sure about that Katie,” her brother said from near by. “I thought you enjoyed getting to spend time with an alternate version of our mother the other day?”

“It was a nice fantasy Matt but that’s all it is that isn’t our mother,” she said and saw him frown. “I know you and Lance want to connect with the alternate versions of our families and I’ll go along with that for Takeshi and my soon to be born child’s sake but I’ll never really considering them family.” She just couldn’t not with their connection to the one who ruined their lives.

Matt looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it instead he turned to look at the instrument panel. “Any idea if Rynar is going to let the Olkari from this universe settle here?” He was just as up to date on things as she was but she appreciated him changing the subject.

“Once the two sets of scientist ours and theirs clear it she will,” she said knowing Rynar would have always eventually allowed it unless there was a good reason not to. Rynar wasn’t the type to keep folks from the closest thing to their home for no reason. The only reason they weren’t already on Olkarian was the fear that there would be side effects if two counterparts lived on the same world too long.

Thinking about that fear made her bring up the one she was dwelling on, “the next Cascade do you think it will affect us?” She asked Matt it was due to arrive about the same time as her child and the idea that it could affect them terrified her.

“Their Slav said he didn’t think so but then kept reminding me that this was all new even to him,” Matt said. “I know your worried about my niece or nephew in there.” He pointed at her stomach. “I still can’t believe you didn’t want to know what you were having.”

“Lance wanted it to be a surprise,” she said after a moment. “His family always believed knowing too much about the baby before they were born was a recipe for unrealistic expectations.” She wasn’t sure she agreed with that but it was kind of fun having multiple names picked out for a potential girl or boy and waiting until they held their child for the first time to pick the right one. “I also know this is only the first of at least a couple Lance wants a big family and I want at least one more as to more than that well we’ll have to talk about later.” She glanced at her brother to see him smirking at that. “What about you and Keith ever think about giving Takeshi a brother or sister?”

“We discussed it a before this but now that we are in a strange world I have no idea if it’ll ever happen,” Matt said after a moment. “I mean we weren’t sure even back in our universe and now in a strange one it’ll be hard enough helping Takeshi understand all this when he gets older.” She knew what he meant she was dreading having to explain to her child eventually all about the other her and why she hated her. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
